diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/28 September 2017
23:45:23 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 00:49:50 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 00:50:20 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 00:50:42 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 00:50:55 Hi 00:51:02 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 00:51:12 Is anyone aliev? 00:51:42 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 00:51:51 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 00:52:21 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 00:53:08 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 00:53:38 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 01:06:16 -!- BattleDroid56568 has joined Special:Chat 01:06:22 Hi Ozzine 01:06:39 Ozziene? 01:06:57 Ozziene! 01:07:02 Are you ok? 01:07:10 Bye... 01:07:40 -!- BattleDroid56568 has left Special:Chat 02:30:20 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 02:30:25 nup 02:30:42 Welp 02:30:48 cant blame me for trying 02:30:55 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 02:31:26 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 02:31:29 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 02:31:59 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 03:04:12 -!- BattleDroid56568 has joined Special:Chat 03:04:43 -!- BattleDroid56568 has left Special:Chat 08:21:50 -!- Utkar22 has joined Special:Chat 08:22:20 -!- Utkar22 has left Special:Chat 08:22:21 -!- Utkar22 has joined Special:Chat 08:22:54 hi 08:46:07 -!- Utkar22 has left Special:Chat 08:46:09 -!- Utkar22 has joined Special:Chat 08:53:34 -!- Utkar22 has left Special:Chat 09:39:36 -!- Skye Sim has joined Special:Chat 09:40:22 -!- Skye Sim has joined Special:Chat 10:20:05 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 10:20:34 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 10:21:09 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 10:21:09 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 11:10:15 bored 11:51:33 also ded 11:59:21 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 12:46:38 anyone 12:46:41 ok no 12:52:19 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 12:52:21 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 13:23:18 brb] 13:34:45 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:34:49 yay 13:35:02 made a design for 2 weapon from HL:LR 13:35:16 E. 1cm S.H.A.R. 13:35:19 and 13:35:21 Annabelle 13:46:20 the E 1cm SHAR is an assault rifle 13:46:24 slow, but powerful 13:46:28 also throws grenadez 13:46:30 sooooooo 13:46:35 ... 13:48:05 basically a mix between the SMG4, AR2 and MP5 13:48:37 oh sorry 13:48:40 i was showering 13:48:41 hi 14:01:38 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 14:08:34 STUN=DONT BOMB 14:09:06 ? 14:14:05 Look. The average score of the leader nowadays is 300k 14:14:17 Which means there are more millionaire tanks 14:14:52 ok 14:35:21 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 14:35:23 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 14:51:24 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 14:54:53 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 14:54:58 wazzup 14:55:11 hi 14:55:42 hi 14:57:11 random thought: you ever noticed how many quotes Zathsu adds at once? 14:57:25 quotes for who? 14:57:39 DIsciples? 14:57:48 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 14:58:44 yeah or other TOD bosses 14:58:50 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 14:58:51 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 14:59:27 I just wish I could think of so many... XD 14:59:45 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 14:59:46 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 15:00:38 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has left Special:Chat 15:00:51 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 15:01:21 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has left Special:Chat 15:01:32 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 15:02:02 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has left Special:Chat 15:02:09 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 15:02:22 gtg now 15:02:32 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 15:02:33 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 15:15:16 latency test 15:19:04 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 15:19:35 Please join the discord! We'll have fun events and sctuff 15:19:43 i did 15:19:45 hi hayden 15:19:48 and now i brb 15:20:11 Ok lol hi and bai 15:24:54 back 15:24:59 Patrik you there? 15:29:14 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 15:29:14 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 15:29:44 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 15:30:27 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 15:30:32 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 15:32:44 um 15:36:27 gtg bye 16:10:53 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 16:14:55 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 16:15:31 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 16:35:11 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 16:44:51 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 17:13:15 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 18:47:09 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:47:28 biblical holy fucking solid shit waste 18:47:34 jeeeezuuuz 18:47:40 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 18:47:40 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 18:47:47 i just made up the most logical portal theory 18:48:01 Who the announcer is and why he is the main antagonist 18:48:02 first of all 18:48:27 the announcer seems to be obsessed with stuff like animal kings and mythological shit like that 18:48:39 when he is in control in the first chapter 18:49:12 just like cave was obsessed with mythological shit like mantis men or combustible lemons 18:49:24 they seem to be both sort of narrators 18:50:05 Cave was probably imported into GLaDOS with a sort of early brainmapping 18:50:14 just to keep it running 18:50:15 then caroline 18:50:31 the announcer is (what i believe to be) the 2nd upper half of glados 18:50:35 right at that hinge 18:50:56 since it has no eyes or any sensory inputs 18:51:01 and is large as shit 18:51:13 its probably old tech in which cave was imported to 18:51:16 lazily 18:51:35 caroline was probably added later to control it more 18:51:45 in the first portal 18:51:51 probably the announcer was taking more control 18:52:03 as hlados seems to be more computereized and TTS like 18:52:07 and more cave like 18:52:34 the reason it's the main antagonist now 18:52:56 in the first game 18:53:01 glados seems more 18:53:02 insulting 18:53:05 sarcastic 18:53:13 and def wants to fuck up chell and kill her 18:53:21 before 18:53:30 the announcer probably had even MORE control 18:53:34 and killed the scientists 18:53:37 having no morals 18:53:48 it probably detected them to be escaped test subjects 18:54:27 in the 2nd game 18:54:31 after glados is taken out 18:54:45 she is not that devilish as before 18:54:54 because of the announcer not fucking it up 18:55:05 and yes i'm saying the announcer is the mainframe 18:55:14 well the upper half atleast 18:55:18 potatos is more caroline like 18:55:21 wheatley 18:55:23 after he's put in 18:56:50 he's immediately corrupted to 25% 18:56:54 then 18:56:59 after taken out 18:57:03 he shortly apologizes 18:57:07 the announcer corrupted both 18:57:22 but the announcer is an early form of cave 18:57:49 moral(ity core): DO NOT PUT AN EARLY BRAINMAP OF CAVE INTO AN AI 19:00:48 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 19:01:29 o sheiße 19:01:45 i need to prepare my pumpkin for hall- oh wait i already have one 19:01:46 lmao 19:08:50 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 19:09:01 SCHOOL'S OUT BOYS 19:09:21 BONK GANG ESKETIT 19:09:28 *BOONK 19:14:05 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 19:14:07 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 19:15:43 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 19:15:46 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 19:16:19 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 19:16:21 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 19:17:13 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 19:17:14 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 19:20:19 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 19:23:17 Rip.. 19:23:47 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 19:41:15 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 19:42:43 FOOLISH MORTALS 19:42:47 Wait fak 19:42:53 FOOLISH MORTAL 19:43:04 Wait does ozun count? 19:43:10 GODDAMMIT 19:43:18 MORTALS, MORTAL SAME DIFFERENCE 19:48:49 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 20:12:19 -!- TBOO-Y has joined Special:Chat 20:13:16 tried playing diep 20:13:30 I say tried because I was getting a lag spike every few seconds 20:13:35 no kidding 20:13:50 every 7-13 seconds or so I get a huge lag spike 20:14:05 which resulted in a lot of stupid deaths 20:14:07 lots of em 20:25:43 -!- ArenaCloser1337 has joined Special:Chat 20:31:10 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 20:31:21 Hello 20:31:24 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 20:31:32 hi 20:32:45 HELLO 20:32:46 BORED 20:32:50 ._. 20:33:07 o k a y t h e n 20:33:36 Find something to do, foolish vortex 20:33:37 :3 20:34:20 SHUT UP, EXPIREMENTER 20:34:23 OR WHATEVER 20:34:39 rager 20:34:40 :3 20:35:25 RP? 20:35:30 mh 20:35:38 Ugh 20:35:46 only if TBOO-Y comes 20:36:06 TBOO 20:36:41 why do you have caps lock on? 20:37:01 I don't 20:37:10 Whatever you say 20:37:11 Gtg 20:37:15 bye 20:37:17 Bye 20:37:28 Be back laster 20:37:30 Laster 20:37:31 Okie 20:37:31 Ffs 20:37:39 Laster 20:37:40 :3 20:38:26 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 20:39:36 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 20:40:06 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 20:40:36 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 20:41:06 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 20:41:39 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 20:42:09 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 20:43:29 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 20:43:59 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 20:45:30 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 20:46:00 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 20:46:39 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 20:47:09 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 21:09:01 -!- Theelementalmaster has joined Special:Chat 21:09:33 -!- Theelementalmaster has left Special:Chat 21:15:00 -!- TBOO-Y has left Special:Chat 21:26:14 :/ 21:40:45 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 21:40:55 LASTER 22:25:53 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 22:31:41 -!- Tacocat247 has joined Special:Chat 22:31:49 Laster 22:33:25 -!- Tacocat247 has left Special:Chat 22:54:30 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 23:12:30 agh 23:12:35 pls 23:12:38 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 23:12:43 y u leav Category:Chat Logs